Hujan (NamJin)
by Akabane Maruru
Summary: Hanya karena Jin melalukan kesalahan dimasa lalu, Namjoon rela menukar posisinya untuk kebebasan Jin. berpisah selama 7 tahun dan mereka bertemu kembali di bawah gerimis tipis


**Hujan**

 **[AU]**

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort Romance Drama Shonen-ai

 **Rated** : T to M

 **Pairing** : Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Warning** : Out of Character, Typos, Vulgarism, Absurb.

 **Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil remake dari fanfiksi saya dengan judul sama.**

 ** _Shiota Maruru Akabane_**

 _NamJin-Namjin-NamJin-NamJin-Namjin-NamJin_

Gerimis tipis masih dengan sabar membasahi jalan. Udara kian mendingin sejurus dengan angin yang kian menjadi. Hampir dua puluh menit Kim Namjoon mengepas-ngepas pantatnya dijejeran besi halte terpaut sepuluh meter dari gerbang Universitas Chyper, mengepas-ngepas tujuannya menemui kawan lama.

Puluhan orang berjejalan dijalan beraspal yang semakin mengkilap tersiram hujan. Payung dengan warna berbeda terbuka seperti jamur yang mulai mekar, beberapa tak ragu menerobos gerimis yang menjadi. Sekejap pandangan Namjoon menghampa, terpaku pada satu titik sementara pikirannya bagaikan labirin bercabang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, berbagai tindakan jika nanti bertemu.

Namjoon tak ingat kapan terakhir kali beronani, kapan spermanya keluar. Tapi ia ingat terakhir kali wajah Kim Seokjin memandangnya. Wajah tanpa emosi, datar, minim ekspresi.

Orang bilang cinta itu buta, jika cinta buta maka Kim Namjoon akan rela buta demi kekasih tercinta. Orang bilang jika jatuh cinta apapun akan rela dilakukan, jika begitu Kim Namjoon akan rela menukar posisi Kim Seokjin sebagai seorang tersangka. Biarlah Namjoon menderita asal Jinseoknya hidup bahagia.

Fokus Namjoon baru bergeser setelah seorang bersurai coklat gelap mulai terlihat didepan pagar Universitas Chyper, berlindung dibawah naungan payung. Jin masih seperti yang dulu, Kim Seokjin polos tanpa noda darah ditangan. Siapapun juga dapat melihat apa yang Namjoon lihat. Kim Seokjin terlalu manis untuk ukuran seseorang yang memiliki penis.

Jin beranjak setelah bertukar salam, di lima puluh langkah Jin meninggalkan gerbang, telapak kanan Namjoon perlahan menjejak tanah meninggalkan perlindungan atap halte dari guyuran hujan. Onyxnya melirik keseberang, tampaknya Jin belum menyadari keberadaannya. Direntang dua meter Namjoon memperpendek jarak. Tubuh tegapnya menjulang dihadapan Jin. Langkah Jin terhenti.

Jim mendongak, entah sudah keberapa puluh kali seseorang menghalangi jalannya hari ini. Biasa akan diacuhkan, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Yo, Jinseokki" Hodie hitam dibuka "Lama tak berjumpa."

Jin menegang. Entah karena kehadiran Namjoon atau karena awan semakin pekat. Napasnya tercekat dan mata itu berubah sayu hingga berkaca-kaca.

"Namjonie—" bulir airmata meluncur mulus "Kau kembali."

NamJin-Namjin-NamJin-NamJin-Namjin-NamJin

Diluar hujan mengamuk sesukanya, menghantam permukaan bumi hingga luluh lantak. Beberapa kali resonansi suara beradu cepat dengan cahaya, tapi hukum alam memihak cahaya. Namjoon terdiam, begitu juga Jin. Lama keduanya membisu. Berbagai emosi teraduk. Dihadapannya, kekasih hati pulang, wajahnya masih tetap sama, hanya beberapa bulu tumbuh menambah kesan maskulin. Jin menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, tidak ada yang pernah bilang merindu sebegini sakit.

Tujuh tahun penantian Kim Namjoon belum berakhir. Seingatnya dulu Kim Seokjinnya lebih gemuk. Namjoon memandang air muka Jin, seolah ingin menyelam kedasar hatinya. Mengecek apakah ia juga merindu terhadapnya?

Jin tahu Namjoon menatapnya. Menunduk dalam, mencoba menghindari pandangan Namjoon sekaligus menyembunyikan perasaan bersalah yang selalu menghantuinya. Perlakuannya terhadap Namjoon tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah kabut dimasa silam. Bagaimanapun ia sudah berlaku tak pantas terhadap Namjoon, Jin sudah siap apabila Namjoon menagih. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Namjoon terhadapnya ia terima. Sekalipun Namjoon meminta nyawa.

"Apa kamu tidak merindukanku, Jinnie?" Namjoon pindah disebelah Jin, mengusap helaian protein dengan kadar pigmen berlimpah. Perlahan, Namjoon merengkuh Jin. Aroma Jin tidak berubah, Aroma yang ia hafal Sembilan tahun lamanya. Bagi pasangangaysembilan tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, walau terkadang serasa pantulan kilat, cepat tak terasa.

Jin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Namjoon. Menghirup rakus wangimintyang meruap dari dadanya, merasakan degup kencang jantungnya. Masih seperti dulu, saat pertama bertemu, berdebar tak karuan.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat." Bisik Jin.

Sekian lama Jin membenamkan mukanya, perlahan ia menarik diri. Menatap dalam manik Onyx dihadapannya, Mata itu mampu menundukan setiap orang untuk bertekuk lutut pada Kim Namjoon tapi mengapa dihadapan manik madu serasa begitu lembut dan teduh.

Keduanya terpaku, membiarkan afeksi cinta menyisip. Sampai wajah tegas itu memiring, mengecup lembut seolah dihadapkan pada kaca rapuh. Untuk pertama kalinya ditahun ketujuh berpisah mereka berciuman. Perlahan Namjoon menuntut, merapeljatah ciuman yang hampir satu windu tak ia rasakan. Jin menurut. Seolah terbiasa, Jin tahu kapan waktunya bibirnya mengatup atau terbuka. Namjoon memeluk lidah Jin, menyesap saliva semanis madu secandu heroine. Hasratnya mengelevasi.

Berkali-kali Namjoon mendesak, berkali-kali Jin mengerang.

Merajut kembali afeksi yang semakin hari semakin tipis termakan waktu. Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin hanyalah dua pria normal dengan hormon berlebih yang tanpa sadar terikat oleh benang merah kasat mata.

"Namjoniee tetaplah disini—"

NamJin-Namjin-NamJin-NamJin-Namjin-NamJin

Jin terbangun. Sebelah barat ranjangnya telah kosong. Menyisakan sedikit suhu tubuh yang ditinggalkan. Jin tahu Namjoom cepat atau lambat akan pergi. Seperti aurora diufuk kutub, keindahannya tak akan abadi.

Sepucuk kertas tertinggal diatas seprai denganpatternmeliuk. Gemetar Jin membuka. Sederetan huruf ia baca baik-baik takut terlewat.

'Hari ini waktuku berdiri disana, jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan membencimu. Maaf aku melanggar sumpah untuk terus berada disisimu. Jangan lupa makan kau terlalu kurus jika harus mengandung anakku, haha aku bercanda. Teruslah hidup untukku, sampai waktumu tiba tolong gantikan aku melihat dunia.

Aku mencintaimu.

Kim Namjoon'

Surat terakhir seorang Kim Namjoon untuknya.

Jantung Jin seperti berhenti berdetak, detik itu ia menumpahkan seluruh air matanya.

 **End**

 _Maruru_ _Here!_

salam kenal saya author baru, mohon bimbingannya ya kakak2 author sekalian.

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!

Ini fanfic remake, hanya diganti cast nya saja jadi papih dan mamihnya bangtan wkwkw


End file.
